Lover's Lament
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: After a particularly bad mission Cloud tries to comfort Genesis, but Genesis drives him away. YAOI Warning Character Death.


Feeling kind of ansty this evening, and I didn't want to take it out on one of my in progress stories. (I think the fans of Serendipity would kill me at this point XD). Though this is set in a Serendipity-like universe IE, Cloud is training under Genesis and has been dating him for awhile.

Genesis stood looking out over the landscape. Out there somewhere was Cloud and it was all his fault, he thought as he closed his eyes.

Genesis had been feeling rather restless after the pervious encounter with Wutai troops, and while they had come out on top, it had been rather messy. Cloud had tried to comfort him, and he had been a right bastard. He had snapped at Cloud, treated him like a worthless grunt who didn't have the right to even stand in Genesis's presence.

Cloud had been hurt, and said since they shared a bed, that he thought he ranked higher than the others who were here.

Genesis had told him that he was an idiot for thinking that, Genesis hadn't thought about what he was saying, or who he was saying it too he just wanted to be alone. Genesis snorted well now he had his wish.

The next morning he had sought out Cloud to apologize. His session with self loathing, brought on just as much by the damn ache in his shoulder that wouldn't go away as it was his dismal performance the day before. He still had stubbornly refused to tell anyone it was still bothering him.

But Cloud wasn't in the camp. By the time table he had gathered, Genesis was the last person to see him. Cloud knew better, he was a trained SOLDIER after all and they were far behind enemy lines. Then Genesis discovered Cloud's sword and PHS. He had left them in Genesis's tent.

Things were not adding up, at least not into anything good. Then the messenger came. Wutai wanted to negotiate, they had captured a prisoner last night, a SOLDIER, attached was a picture of Cloud, secured to a wall with metal chains, blind folded and gagged. Genesis thought he was going to be sick.

Shinra obviously refused to negotiate, what was one SOLDIER's life? They had lost several during the course of the war, they wouldn't lose ground because of one who was unfortunate enough to get himself captured. Even if that one was Genesis's student. Only Sephiroth, Angeal, and Zack knew how much more Cloud meant to him. The way he had been that night, he didn't know if Cloud even realized he loved him. He certainly had never had the courage to say it.

He had torn a path through the country side, all on desperate search for his blonde lover. Shinra didn't care, he was taking out pockets of Wutai fighters with gusto, and the war was moving smoothly. His motivations meant nothing to them, they never had.

Then, he finally found the men who had taken Cloud. He burnt and sliced through them like they were ants, and that day the fighters of Wutai learned that while Sephiroth might have been a demon, Genesis was the devil himself.

Eventually he found him, and he really did throw up. Cloud's lifeless body was on top of a pyre built of others, about to be burned. It seemed when they discovered Shinra wasn't going to negotiate and Cloud wasn't going to spill any secrets, they had decided Cloud was of no use to them anymore.

Genesis didn't know how long he screamed, holding Cloud's cold dead body, but his voice was long gone before he truly stopped. He sobbed and his body wracked with pain at the knowledge of his dead lover. The only ones left alive were his fellow SOLDIERS and Infantry men, but they were just as terrified of the Crimson Commander.

The next month was a blur for him. He knew that Cloud's body had been sent back for a proper burial, and for his death in the line of duty, he had been posthumously promoted to 1st Class. He knew the war was over, and he was being treated as the Hero he had always wanted to be. Genesis however didn't feel much like a hero.

He felt like a monster, and when his wing appeared, confirming his monster status, he just closed his eyes in resignation. Hollander told him he was dying and he didn't care. He knew he would never see Cloud again, monsters didn't go to heaven. Maybe just maybe, he could watch him from hell.


End file.
